Futatsu no sekai no tatakai
by nico robin 16
Summary: Amelie, una chica alquimista es transportada de su dimensión a otra en medio de una batalla, ahora tendrá que aventurarse junto a los hermanos Elric para poder volver a su dimensión, pero quisás al final sucedan cosas totalmente inesperadas en el camino, es más si te vas enzariñando con los hermanos problema N 1
1. Chapter 1

_**Buaaano, esta es mi primera historia, de esta serie, y bueno, de esta cuenta, espero a que sea bien recibida, bueno, los dejo con la lectura, es bien corta, pero espro a que les guste un poco la trama, ahora si, sin hacer rodeos, les dejo leer**_

_**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no es de mi propiedad, bla, bla, bla y bla, ustedes ya saben el resto**_

* * *

¡Maldición, esto no puede ser!-dice una chica de pelo color aguamarina, ojos color anaranjados, piel tostada, levaba puesta una polera negra, con un abrigo largo de color rojo, que en la parte de atrás tenía dibujada una cruz negra con una serpiente enroscada, del mismo color, unos Pantalones militares y unas botas cortas sin tacones, igual militares-me las pagarás

Ya verás perro del estado, acabaré con tu patética existencia-dice un hombre de pelo canoso, mientras ataca a la chica pero esta esquiva justo a tiempo dando un gran salto hacia atrás

¡que no soy un puto perro del estado!-dice mientras junta ambas manos y luego las coloca en la tierra, de donde sale una lanza y comienza a atacar al sujeto con varias estocadas, pero las esquivaba rápidamente sin mucho esfuerzo-este reloj… si, es del estado… pero, es un recuerdo de mi familia, lo único que me queda

Ese no es mi problema, mi trabajo es desaparecer hasta el último de los alquimistas-dice el sujeto mientras rompe la lanza y comienza a atacar él ahora

Es un poco irónico eso, ya que tu también eres un alquimista, que harás después de acabar conmigo, y con el resto de los alquimistas, ¿te matarás? Es irónico, incluso acabarás perdiendo-dice la chica mientras vuelve a juntar ambas manos y esta vez posa su mano derecha e su brazo izquierdo provocando que el guante que llevaba puesto se rompiera en pedazos, dando a relucir un brazo metálico del cual sale una daga en la parte superior, y así comienza a atacar ahora con ventaja ella

Ese no es tu problema, ya que no estarás en esta vida, ¡maldita alquimista!-dice el hombre para luego atajas el brazo izquierdo se ilumina (el del sujeto) y el brazo metálico de la chica se parte en dos como si fuera simple papel siendo separado con fuego

m-mi brazo, ¿q-que eres tú?-pregunta la chica que luego, por la ley de gravedad, comienza a caer de espalda, pero antes de caer totalmente, el hombre, pone sus manos en el suelo, luego aparece un gran circulo de transmutación en el lugar donde iba a caer la chica y una luz cegadora hace desaparecer completamente a la chica del lugar

* * *

oye hermano, que hacemos con ella, no la podemos dejar aquí tirada-dice una voz un poco metalizada y con un eje de eco muy pequeño, justo a menos de 3 metros de distancia

Al-dice otra voz que esta al otro lado, a la misma distancia que el otro sujeto

¿Si hermano?-vuelve a preguntar la primera voz que se escuchó, al que al parecer correspondía el nombre de Al

¡te puedes callar un segundo! Ya es la tercera vez que me lo preguntas y la verdadera pregunta es… ¿¡que demonios hace en medio del desierto durmiendo!?-vuelve a preguntar de nuevo la segunda voz, totalmente enojado

Lo siento hermano, solo quiero que respondas eso-dice temerosa la voz que respondía a Al, a lo que la segunda persona suspira

Esta bien, si tanto te pregunta, llevémosla con nosotros a la siguiente ciudad, para que descanse en un lugar más apropiado que este-dice la segunda voz, para luego escucharse algo metálico, para luego sentirse en algo duro

mmm…-dice la chica, para luego comenzar a entreabrir los ojos

hermano, ¿escuchaste algo?-pregunta Al, mientras caminaba al lado de su hermano

debe de ser tu imaginación Al, yo no eh escuchado absolutamente nada-dice la segunda voz, mientras sonaba despreocupado

d-donde estoy-pregunta la chica mientras ambos sujetos se detienen de golpe, el primero se queda callado y el segundo comienza a caminar

entonces estabas en lo cierto Al, al parecer fue ella y despertó-dice la segunda voz, mientras la chica notaba que era un chico rubio de ojos anaranjados-¿oye estas bien?

mmm… s-si, gracias por preguntar-dice la chica, mientras que el chico rubio se fija en el brazo izquierdo de la chica, a lo que ella se sorprende-no te preocupes, en tl, en este brezo no siento nada, lo perdí hace unos minutos, pero es un implante mecánico, lo tenía hace tiempo, pero un sujeto lo destruyó como si fuera simple papel

destruyó ese metal como si fuera un simple papel…-musita el chico rubio, parra luego comenzar a dibujar en la tierra, al final aparecía un dibujo muy mal hecho de un hombre con corte militar, con una X en medio de la cara, con unos ojos enojados, y una boca grande, parecía gruñendo-si fue ese, se llama cicatriz, y desde hace tiempo nos dejó en paz, aunque lo seguimos viendo de vez en cuando para hablar

no es el… era un hombre viejo pero fornido, tenía unas marcas en el brazo como él, pero como veo en el dibujo, este no lo tiene en el mismo brazo-dice la chica, antes de darse cuenta de algo-a si, me llamo Amelie Croisse

yo me llamo Alphonse Elrick-dice el sujeto que estaba cargando a Amelie, mientras la bajaba y esta pisa el suelo-por cierto, señorita Amelie, ¿Qué hacía en el desierto?

No lo se muy bien, creía que ese sujeto había acabado conmigo, ya que me había dicho: "no estarás en esta vida" pero estoy aquí de pie-dice la chica mientras se cruza de brazos y se da cuenta de algo-maldición, se me había olvidado que no tenía brazo, ahora no podré hacer alquimia

No te preocupes por eso, yo conozco a alguien que hace unas buenas partes automail, ella me arreglaba el brazo cuando peleaba contra cicatriz, por cierto, mi nombre es Edward Elrick, hermano mayor de este pedazo de metal-dice mientras se acerca a Alphonse y golpea su armadura con su brazo derecho escuchándose un sonido en seco metálico-por cierto, yo también tengo un brazo metálico, pero además una pierna robótica, en cambio, Al es solo un cascarón vacío, pero tiene un gran alma

Hermano-dice un poco molesto Alphonse mientras Edward se limita a solo reír despreocupadamente

Tranquilo Al, podemos confiar en ella, no puede ser tan mala además casi perdió la vida-dice Edward mientras comienza a caminar tranquilamente

Es extraño, tu eres el hermano mayor, pero eres más bajito que tu hermano menor-dice Amelie mientras señala a cada uno, para luego verse frente a frente con Edward, pero gracias a Alphonse no pasó a más

A quien le dices pulga súper desarrollada-dice muy molesto Edward mientras trata de forcejear con su hermano menor para que lo soltara sin éxito alguno, hasta que deja de moverse-esta bien no hago nada ya me cansé

Disculpa por eso hermano, pero no puedes ir por todas partes golpeando a toda la gente que te mira extraño-dice Alphonse mientras soltaba a su hermano mayor mientras este (el mayor) se daba vuelta cabizbajo para ponerse en marcha

Ven, íbamos justo rumbo a la casa de ella cuando te encontramos durmiendo en medio del desierto-dice Edward mientras le muestra una sonrisa y comienzan a caminar los tres juntos, mientras se ponían a charlar de cómo era el sujeto que atacó a Amelie, y de cómo Alphonse y Edward la encontraron y que hicieron mientras ella despertaba

* * *

_**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, el puto word miente y demasiado, tres páginas parecen demasiadas, pero se hacen demasiadas cortas cuando la leía en la página mientras veía para editarla, bueno, nos vemos en el próximo episodio de este loco fic llamado **__**Futatsu no sekai no tatakai**__**, hasta la próxima**_


	2. cosas dorprendentes

_**Bueno, bueno, bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Futatsu no sekai no tatakai, bueno, mejor no interrumpo mucho más su lectura y les dejo con el capítulo, pero antes les digo, primero, la inspiración nunca me llegó hasta hace poco, y segundo, no tengo Internet en mi casa, así que tengo solo los miércoles para subir, así que eso explicaría un par de cosas importantes**_

_**Disclaimer: FMA ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo lo hace Amelie Croisse, a leer se ah dicho**_

* * *

Oye Amelie-san, aún no comprendo muy bien esa situación que te trajo al desierto-dice Alphonse mientras la miraba tranquilamente mientras los tres caminaban aún por el desierto

Eh~… bueno, eso es algo muy gracioso-comenta Amelie mientras mira a la arena mientras camina y luego al cielo-la cosa es que iba caminando tranquilamente por un desierto parecido a este

_**Flash back:**_

Uh~… es increíble que en la última ciudad mi hermano mayor no me haya querido acompañar, pero bueno, que se le va ah hacer, puedo ir a la siguiente ciudad y volver yo misma-dice Amelie mientras camina tranquilamente por el desierto, hasta que ve una sombra a lo lejos-genial, apenas comienzo en el desierto y ya tengo alucinaciones

¿Tú eres a la que llaman la doncella de hierro?-pregunta el hombre, el cual era fornido, tenía el cabello gris por las canas, usaba lentes, tenía una piel tostada, medía el metro noventa, tenía una polera negra, pantalones negros y zapatillas igual negras

Mmm... Claro, soy yo, ¿Por qué le pregunta?-pregunta curiosa al final la peli-celeste, justo antes de recibir un ataque, el cual justo alcanza a esquivar dando un salto haca atrás, para luego estallar de enfado-¡oye maldito idiota acaso me querías matar!

Me contrataron para exterminarte-dice el hombre mientras la chica mira incrédula a aquel sujeto fornido, claro que tenía gente que quería acabar con ella, pero esa gente no sería tan cobarde como para contratar a alguien que le matara por ellos-así que quédate quieta y deja que acabe contigo

¿Quién demonios te pediría que acabes con migo mejor dicho con quien estás acabando es con mi paciencia-dice la oji-naranja mientras aplaudía y colocaba su mano en la arena del desierto para hacerla sólida en una formidable espada de color grisácea-no me interesa quien que haya mandado, acabaré contigo aquí y ahora

Mejor di que me mandó a este lado del planeta, mi trabajo no es a contrato precisamente, es mi deber, deber acabar con todos los exorcistas en la faz de la tierra, eso es lo que me contrató y me trajo hasta aquí-dice el sujeto para agarrar la espada sin apuros y desintegrarla totalmente-así que muere aquí mismo maldito perro del estado, tienes un reloj, así que debes serlo

¡Maldición, esto no puede ser!-dice Amelie mientras esquiva el ataque del hombre luego de hacer desintegrado su arma-me las pagarás

Ya verás perro del estado, acabaré con tu patética existencia-dice el hombre nuevamente mientras realizaba otro ataque hacia la de pelo aguamarina

¡que no soy un puto perro del estado!-dice mientras junta ambas manos y luego las coloca en la tierra, de donde sale una lanza y comienza a atacar al sujeto con varias estocadas, pero las esquivaba rápidamente sin mucho esfuerzo-este reloj… si, es del estado… pero, es un recuerdo de mi familia, lo único que me queda

Ese no es mi problema, mi trabajo es desaparecer hasta el último de los alquimistas-dice el sujeto mientras rompe la lanza y comienza a atacar él ahora de nuevo

Es un poco irónico eso, ya que tu también eres un alquimista, que harás después de acabar conmigo, y con el resto de los alquimistas, ¿te matarás? Es irónico, incluso acabarás perdiendo-dice la chica mientras vuelve a juntar ambas manos y esta vez posa su mano derecha e su brazo izquierdo provocando que el guante que llevaba puesto se rompiera en pedazos, dando a relucir un brazo metálico del cual sale una daga en la parte superior, y así comienza a atacar ahora con ventaja ella

Ese no es tu problema, ya que no estarás en esta vida, ¡maldita alquimista!-dice el hombre para luego atajarla, el brazo izquierdo se ilumina (el del sujeto) y el brazo metálico de la chica se parte en dos como si fuera simple papel siendo separado con fuego

m-mi brazo, ¿q-que eres tú?-pregunta la chica que luego, por la ley de gravedad, comienza a caer de espalda, pero antes de caer totalmente, el hombre, pone sus manos en el suelo, luego aparece un gran circulo de transmutación en el lugar donde iba a caer la chica y una luz cegadora hace desaparecer completamente a la chica del lugar

_**Fin flash back:**_

Bueno, no sonó tan complicado como pensaba que sería, ustedes lo entendieron-dijo Amelie mientras mira a Edward y a Alphonse, los cuales caminaban con cara de no comprender que mierda había dicho, pero trataban de no mostrarlo simplemente, les falló esa treta-en resumen estoy aquí por un tipo que quería matarme pero me mandó a uno de los muchos lugares que hay detrás de la puerta

Así está mas claro Amelie, hace un rato con todo lo que contaste me perdí después de lo que dijiste, "me encontré con…"-dice Edward mientras hacía un además con las manos en señal de resignación-bueno, mejor sigamos, para el taller de Winry no falta mucho, es entrar a esa ciudad de hay y listo

Esa es una enorme ciudad, espero a que no nos perdamos-comenta Amelie mientras observaba los grandes edificios que se comenzaban a alzar a su alrededor, y mientras más avanzaba, se comenzaba a dar cuenta que toda la gente del lugar tenía aunque sea una pieza de automail en el cuerpo, y solo una que otra persona no las tenía-al parecer las personas que no tienen automail son visitantes

Y en eso tienes razón Amelie, esta ciudad es conocida como la tierra del automail, todos aquí viven con alguna parte de automail-comenta el mayor de los Elric mientras apuntaba a varias personas que tenían automails, ya sea como pierna, brazo o casi mitad del cuerpo, de repente, ambos Elric se detuvieron frente a una tienda de automail algo vieja-aquí es el lugar… ven pasemos

Si-se limita a decir Amelie mientras camina detrás de Alphonse y Edward, una vez entraron los tres, se escucharon dos ruidos secos de golpe, frente a Amelie hora se encontrabas Edward y Alphonse tirados en el suelo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza cada uno, mientras que directamente frente a ella se encontraba una chica rubia y vestida de mecánico, sus ojos no se veían ya que tenía unos googles de protección puestos

¡se puede saber que cada vez que vienes Ed es solo para reparar el brazo y no solo para saludar!-pregunta totalmente enojada la rubia mientras ignoraba olímpicamente la presencia de Amelie

Pero si no dijimos nada de venir para reparar mi brazo o mi pierna, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunta Edward recuperándose del golpe, justo antes que la rubia le diera otro golpe en la cabeza con la llave inglesa que tenía entre manos

No me puedes mentir Ed, cuando me llamaste fue muy tenue, pero pude escuchar un ruido en seco desde este lado de la línea telefónica

_**Flash Back:**_

Ed, ¿Por qué llamas esta vez?-pregunta curiosa la rubia mientras escuchaba el final del saludo del rubio oscuro

Bueno… es que en unos días más estaré por la tienda de reparaciones para ir a verte Winry-dice el chico por el otro lado de la línea, justo antes de escucharse un pequeño ruido, que con suerte pudo distinguir la rubia-ese sonido fue del brazo mecánico de Ed-piensa la rubia mientras suspiraba pesadamente un segundo mientras separó el teléfono de su oído y luego lo volvió a poner y fingir alegría-esta bien Ed, entonces te voy a esperar con los brazos abiertos para cuando llegues-dice mientras tenía una ven de enojo en su frente

Entonces nos vemos en cuatro días Winry, hasta entonces-dice por el otro lado Edward para luego colgar el teléfono, mientras que Winry cuelga pesadamente para luego fregarse el pelo un poco histérica

¡Maldito Edward cada vez que vienes aquí es solo para que te repare ese maldito brazo! La próxima vez que te vea en serio te voy a recibir muy calidamente-dice siniestramente la rubia clara, mientras tenía una sonrisa igual de siniestra que la voz

_**Fin flash back:**_

Bueno…-dice un poco mejor Ed mientras se levantaba esquivando un nuevo ataque proveniente de Winry-nos topamos con ella en el camino Winry, y necesita que le repares el brazo que tenía, ya que alguien acabó con su antiguo automail

Y la rubia recién se da cuenta de la presencia de la peli-aguamarina, la cual estaba parada y totalmente helada por el comportamiento inesperado de la rubia, la cual había tomado una nueva compostura de cara amigable, mientras se reía por no poder haberla visto antes

Disculpa, disculpa, es que estos dos, en especial Edward siempre me sacan de quicio, ya que la única vez que vienen es para que repare el brazo de Edward y de hay ninguna recompensa a cambio de mis servicios-dice amablemente Winry mientras le da otro golpe con la llave inglesa a Edward para nuevamente dejarlo postrado en el suelo

No se preocupe Winry-san, si es mucha molestia no le pediré que lo haga, no quisiera ser una carga para su trabajo-dice educadamente Amelie impresionando 100% a Winry, ya que a todas las personas que conocían Edward y Alphonse, además de Hawkeye, Chan, Ling y sus guardaespaldas, nunca conocían a alguien tan educado como lo estaba siendo ahora Amelie

No te preocupes ehm… disculpa, no se tu nombre-dice un poco nerviosa winry al no saber como responder ante la educación de Amelie

Mi nombre es Amelie Croisse, y usted debe ser Winry, es un completo placer conocerle, cuando conocí a Edward y a Alphonse, Edward me contó que hace excelentes partes de automial, que usted era la mejor-dice con sumo respeto la de ojos naranjas, mientras Winry le miraba más atónita por el comportamiento casi de manera de realeza que estaba teniendo Amelie

n-no es para tanto Am-chan, es solo un trabajo sencillo, no me tomará mucho esfuerzo hacer la pieza de automail una vez que tenga tus medidas del brazos, y del cuerpo, me tardaré máximo 3 días en hacer el automail-dice gentilmente winry mientras se encontraba aún atónica un poco por la reacción de Amelie, pero estaba un poco más tranquila ahora que hace un rato-Am-chan acompáñame, mientras ustedes, tengo el reemplazo de tu brazo adentro, así que una vez que acabe de tomarles las medidas, te pondré el brazo

Ante las últimas palabras de Winry, Alphonse se compadeció de su hermano mayor, mientras que el mayor de los Elric tragaba pesadamente saliva mientras recordaba que cuando Winry se enojaba con él, y le ponía un automail nuevo en ese instante, al conectar los nervios lo hacía de una manera que le dejaba resentido por unos par de días, ya que se desquitaba con él para no sentir más ese enojo y frustración que sentía hacia él

Nii-san, en este momento Winry se encontraba más enojada que en otros momentos-dice un poco preocupado por su hermano Alphonse, mientras que Edward se sentaba en flor de loto mientras tenía los brazos cruzados-¿nii-san?

No notaste el cambo drástico de carácter que tuvo Amelie con nosotros y con Winry, cambió totalmente, fue muy extraño, ¿Qué habrá sucedido?-dice un poco intrigado Edward mientras miraba por la puerta en la que se habían ido Amelie y Winry

Nii-san, debe ser porque tiene respeto hacia ella, por lo que le contaste de que es la mejor mecánico de automails-dice igual de pensante Alphonse que su hermano mayor, mientras que él asentía despreocupadamente mientras dejaba ese tema de lado y entró a otra puerta, la cual era la puerta de la cocina y fue al frigorífico

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Bueno, hasta aquí queda el capítulo, se que quedaron muchas, y digo en totalmente seguridad que quedaron muchas cosas en el aire, pero les aseguro que en el próximo capítulo se responderán una que otra duda que seguramente les quedaron de este capítulo**_

_**Bueno, otra cosa antes de finalizar este capítulo, desde el siguiente capítulo voy a implementar un nuevo sistema de saludo, voy a dejar a elección libre, voy a escoger un comentario al azar para poder con ese personaje realizar el saludo y la despedida, ustedes escogen el personaje, será a libre elección de ustedes en sus comentarios, espero a ver sus comentarios y hasta el próximo capitulo minna**_


End file.
